


Fall for You

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael is admiring the fall leaves in Central Park when he spots a man taking pictures.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Fall for You

Rafael Barba loved walking through Central Park in the fall. On weekends he would set aside some time to get outside and appreciate the change in the foliage. The orange leaves on the trees created a beautiful sight. It was particularly angelic when the morning sun shone through them. In Rafael’s opinion, no painting in New York’s art museums could compare to their natural beauty.

He took a seat on one of his favoured park benches and sipped a takeaway coffee. Rafael could see he wasn’t the only one glad to trade his office for the park scenery. Many people around him were enjoying the tranquillity of watching the leaves fall.

One person in particular captured Rafael’s eye that day. It was a tall, slender man with a camera hanging around his neck, walking in his direction. He had gorgeous dark blonde hair which shined in the light, likely due to the product holding it in place. But what really caught Rafael’s attention was the man’s amazing smile, which caused dimples to form on his cheeks.

Rafael tried to focus back on the leaves, lest he be caught staring. Still, he couldn’t help but sneak a few glances as the man took photos and came closer. Along with being a combination of cute and handsome, there was something about the positive energy he radiated. The green Henley shirt clinging to the man’s body also helped to draw the ADA’s attention.

Before Rafael knew it, the man was taking pictures right next to his bench. He wanted to say something but oddly found himself at a loss for words. In the process of sipping coffee, the other man spotted him and their eyes met. Rafael felt his heart beating faster upon looking into the magnetic ice blue eyes which twinkled with happiness.

“The way the light hits the leaves, making that gorgeous orange glow.” The man sighed contentedly and smiled at Rafael. “I love to capture the moment but I’m not sure my photos could do it justice.”

“Well, I’m sure a professional such as yourself will be able to find a way.” Rafael felt a sense of relief that the man was charming enough to speak to him first. He hadn’t felt so nervous around an attractive person since his high school days.

“I’m not a professional photographer. You could tell if you saw my pictures.” The man laughed and sat down next to Rafael. He was so close their knees almost touched. “I’m actually a cop. Just started with the Staten Island SVU precinct.”

Rafael took another sip of his coffee, intrigued by the interesting coincidence. “I work with SVU here in Manhattan as a prosecutor for the DA’s office.”

“This has to be fate! I’m studying law, doing night classes at Fordham. I’m about half way through.” The man’s eyes lit up even more at the revelation. He stuck out his hand in introduction. “Dominick Carisi Junior. But friends call me Sonny.”

“Rafael Barba.” Rafael took the hand offered, feeling a rush of tingles once he did. He was acutely aware of just how close Sonny was sitting beside him.

Sonny’s lip curled in thought, emphasising the dark pink of his bottom lip. He suddenly slapped his knee in realisation. “Wait, I remember hearing about you! You really had a defendant strangle you with a belt in court to obtain a conviction?”

Rafael found himself laughing at the memory, despite how much it hurt at the time. “Yeah, I do have a bit of a suicidal streak in the courtroom it seems.”

Sonny let out a chuckle in reply, looking at Rafael with admiration. “If I remember correctly, you also have quite a winning streak too.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.”

Rafael found himself simply looking at Sonny in comfortable silence. It felt good to have the attractive man staring right back at him. He was starting to wonder if Sonny had been right and their meeting was fate. He wanted to spend more time with Sonny and contemplated asking him on a date. Instead, their eye contact broke and both of them went back to staring at the gorgeous orange foliage of Central Park.

After a few minutes Sonny sighed and stood up from the bench. “I suppose I should be heading back. Going to afternoon mass with my family.”

Rafael found himself more disappointed than expected. He wanted to act on his attraction but couldn’t get a read on whether Sonny felt it too. The last thing he needed was to hit on a straight guy and ruin a perfectly good Sunday. An idea came into his head which would allow him to test the waters and avoid any awkwardness.

“It was great meeting you.” Rafael pulled a business card out from his wallet. “If you’re interested in shadowing me on a case sometime, I’ll see what I can do. I’d have to check with your professors as to your capabilities, of course.”

Sonny took the card with a grateful expression on his face. “Wow that would be great! Don’t worry, I know Professor Holmes will vouch for me.”

“Otherwise I might see you around the park sometime.” Rafael could feel himself starting to sound desperate. In that moment, all he wanted was to spend the afternoon with Sonny looking at the leaves and discussing whatever came to mind.

"Or maybe I could swing a transfer to Manhattan SVU." Sonny gave a playful eyebrow flash before giving a small wave. “Thanks for everything, Rafael.”

Rafael watched as Sonny walked away. His eyes drifted curiously to the other man’s ass, looking nice in the pair of comfortable fitting jeans. He noticed Sonny quickly change his path for a moment. Rafael chuckled as he realised the younger man had done it to step on a particularly crunchy leaf. The quirkiness of it just made Sonny even more attractive.

Trying to turn his attention back to the leaves, Rafael could barely concentrate. All he could do was hope that Sonny would call soon.

**Author's Note:**

> *Barisi Pride Challenge Prompts: Orange + Love at First Sight  
> *This is totally the real reason that Carisi hopped between SVU precincts  
> *Short and sweet but hopefully people like it  
> *Maybe I can get out one more entry for the Pride Challenge  
> *Kudos and comments are always appreciated should you choose to leave them


End file.
